Gloom
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: JONAS oneshot. Follow Macy Misa's gloomy thoughts as she starts her day, but eventually gets cheered by a certain Lucas brother.
1. Chapter 1

**What do you get when you feel like writing a oneshot, but don't really have any plans as to where you're going with it? This.**

** I seriously apologize that this isn't better. Usually, I have at least some idea of where I'm going with it, but today… I kind of tried to write it as interpreting her thoughts, but not being in the first person form…**

** Eh, I know it doesn't deserve reviews, so I'm not even going to ask for any. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I own not the gloomy girl, cheerful boy, or weird named school.**

* * *

It's not because of him that she looked forward to going to school. School is a wonderful place to her (okay, so that's a lie). Macy watched her steps, her breathing matching each beat of her feet meeting the ground.

History was boring. Science was bland. Any type of math made her queasy. Art was pointless. Music was too basic to entertain her, and any other subjects didn't fall into the "dislike" or "like" category, because she just didn't care.

So sports was the only thing she looked forward to.

And seeing him.

_Shut up._

The brunette internally scolded herself for such thoughts, having made a promise to herself that she would ignore the feeling.

The fluttering in her stomach, the tingling over her skin, and the heat on her face.

Such annoying feelings.

It wasn't as if he'd ever see you-not like _that._ They were just friends, and she wouldn't give that status up since she earned it, now that she'd gotten over her obsession. The sound of cars passing on the street went unnoticed as she took relaxing breathes.

There wasn't any point in getting excited. Macy didn't understand why she got so excited to enter the door of Horace Mantis. Being there almost all day for five days a week, you'd think she'd get sick of the place.

No.

Just the thought of him being there-the thought of seeing his face got her out of bed and rushing out the door to school. There wasn't much point in hurrying, though. It wasn't as if she got to see him anymore the earlier she arrived.

Stella, amazingly, had no idea. It thrilled Macy that she had kept it a secret this long. Besides, she wasn't sure how her blonde friend would feel about it- encourage her or ignore it? The three boys were her life long friends, after all.

Macy had just recently joined their tight circle-and still had to fight and squeeze occasionally just to be in it. There was no use feeling sorry for herself, she told herself firmly, pulling her slipping backpack into its rightful place on her shoulder.

Greetings filled her ear when she entered the school, none of them were ignored but Macy had to fake a smile. Her thoughts were very deep this particular morning, for some reason.

Being one of the star athletes made her a well known face, and Macy smiled at the thought. Just like the three brothers, she was known by everyone in school. At least in that _one way_ she equaled him. Although, she still wasn't as popular.

"Hey, Mace,"

As if fate would have it, _he _leaned against the locker next to hers and glanced around to see where his brothers had scampered off to. Throwing her books into the locker with a little more force then necessary, Macy swallowed and tried to come up with a response.

"Hi."

"You okay?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, apparently catching her tone.

"Just thinking." She muttered, not voicing the fact that she was thinking about him, "I have to get to class."

"The bell didn't even ring yet." His voice called after her as she walked away, down the hallway. His rapid footsteps could be heard, and in a moment he was blocking her path.

"Mace, what's wrong?" the softness in his tone made her sigh as she attempted to ignore his hands on each of her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She shrugged slightly, mind quickly traveling the weight of his hands. He looked unconvinced so she only rolled her eyes to put another layer on her façade before speaking again, "Really."

"I don't believe you." He stated, studying her carefully after letting his hands drop. Macy wanted to just blurt it all out-tell him the truth. Things would be more complicated, but at least he'd know.

"I have to get to class." Macy mumbled, lowering her eyes before stepping past him. Silently, she begged him to call her back or keep her from walking away again, but of course he didn't.

"Mace, wait a second," he called moments later than you would have expected, and she reluctantly turned to see him walking up to her, "Here, this must have fallen out of your locker."

Taking the small notebook from his hands, Macy tried not to blush at the brief contact from his fingers. It was suddenly a little easier to smile at him, "Thanks."

"I hope your day gets better." He spoke softly with sincerity written on his face before leaning down to press his lips briefly to her right cheek before rushing off.

Macy's hand flew up to the tingling skin on her face as a small smile formed, her eyes twinkling.

_It already did._

**As I said- I don't really expect any reviews.**

** Hope you enjoy it to some extent, though. :)**

** Oh, you know what? Scratch that- I want reviews! All I ask is for you to tell me which of the brothers you imagined in this. I'd seriously appreciate it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I read through all the reviews and figured I'd make this a little chapter story (note the "little"!) Going by what my reviewers have said, I've revealed in this chapter which brother it was.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The bustling hallway went unnoticed to Macy Misa as she shut her locker closed, quite loudly actually. The frustration running through her veins was maddening, but she refrained from her longing to scream, instead letting an inaudible sigh pass her pink lips.

Various students peppered the hallways, all chattering excitedly about the school dance coming up. As any social event did, it was causing a lot of excitement, guys picking girls, and girls flirting with guys.

Macy abstained from these pre-dance activities, though. Never one to make her affection known, she remained silent. Who she wanted to go with was taken, anyways. She never flirted and knew therefore that if she tried, he would be freaked out or completely misunderstand at what she was attempting.

A locker slamming right next to her ear caused her to jump and turn to the person with a glare that melted slowly. Stella was shoving unneeded items into the locker, a smug little smile on her face, and Macy knew she was waiting.

"What is it, Stells?" she asked, keeping from rolling her eyes in amusement. Ever knowing how to get what she wanted, Stella shut her locker and all out grinned at Macy.

"I'm going to the dance with Joe." She informed Macy, bouncing on her toes a moment before regaining her composure and clearing her throat, "As friends."

"Of _course_." Macy muttered. Normally she'd tease Stella with a knowing smile, but today her mood was different. At least the blond was going with that special someone (admitting it or not). She, however, looked stuck to going alone. Again. As per usual.

"Who are you going with, Mace?" Stella adjusted her bookbag's strap on her shoulder with a curious tilt of her head, a faint smile on her perfect face.

"No one, Stella, you should _know_ that." She spoke in annoyance, biting her tongue so as to tone down the bitterness in her words. It wasn't Stella's fault that Macy couldn't go with _him_.

"What, no one's asked you?" Stella's jaw dropped slightly and her furious glare was tossed to innocent passerbyers, as if it was their fault her best friend hadn't gotten asked to the dance.

"Um, actually…" Macy purposely dragged her reply out, going through possible responses without raising suspicion. It would be a lot easier if the curious and disbelieving Stella Malone wasn't giving her a piercing look.

Of course Macy had been asked to the dance. Being one of the best sports girls on almost every single team at the school wasn't something people (guys) overlooked very easily. If she was into jocks, Macy would be in heaven. But she wasn't.

Macy Misa was into musicians.

Preferably curly haired ones with dark, innocent eyes. Ones that wore those awesome skinny jeans and oblivious to the girls watching him walk down the school hallway. Musicians that made her smile. That played guitar.

Musicians much like the one walking their way.

"Here comes Joe." Macy spoke up, beaming at the girl in front of her who was making her nervous with those narrowed eyes. Dropping all expression of suspicion, Stella spun around to greet Joe, allowing Macy to return to her inward, silent pity party.

"Joseph, no one asked Macy to the dance!" Stella's indignant voice broke into her gloomy thoughts and she shot the back of the girl's head a glare.

"Not his business, Stell." She snapped, avoiding Joe's gaze for some unknown reason. Suddenly, her sneakers became very interesting as she tried to form an apology for the rare dark tone she'd spoken in.

"Well, it's a shocker," Stella defended herself, "You're so cute and everyone knows you- how could you not have been asked?" her eyes suddenly narrowed and she spoke in a knowing tone, "You weren't asked, were you?"

Macy hesitated at the challenging tone, only just noticing Joe's uncertain-yet amused- expression at being in the middle of such a conversation. The air seemed suddenly heavy around her and she shuffled her feet.

"I never said that…" she murmured under her breath, but knew all along that Stella would catch it-she always did.

"Hah! I knew it!" the blond before her smiled triumphantly, tossing a satisfied look Joe's way before looking at Macy again, "So who are you going with?"

"No one," Macy couldn't help but huff, "I already said that!"

"But if you've been asked-" Stella's brows furrowed in confusion but Joe cut in.

"She turned them down-didn't want to go with anyone who asked her."

Both girls looked at Joe, obviously shocked looks on each of their faces. Macy panicked inwardly a moment, wondering if maybe-just maybe- the middle Lucas brother _knew. _

"Oh, really?" Stella narrowed her eyes at Joe, looking skeptical, "And how would you, my dear Joe, know this?" He only shrugged, glancing at Macy before looking at Stella again.

"That's what it sounds like. Am I right, Mace?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…uh, yes, actually." She felt her cheeks burning. Stella looked from one to the other a moment before sighing in defeat, making her bangs move slightly with that puff of air.

"_Fine_." Stella admitted defeat, casting a confused look at Joe, wondering how he had figured that out, "But _why,_ Macy? Don't you want a date to the dance?"

"I think I'll just, um, see you guys later," Joe spoke up awkwardly, a little louder than necessary, "Girl talks aren't really my thing."

"No need, Joe, I'm just leaving myself." Macy spoke up instantly, taking the moment of Stella's surprise to dash off, turning a corner and disappearing from sight. Track had come in handy more than once in her life. Running away was so much easier now.

Running was wonderful-especially from sticky situations as Macy had been in previously-but it is always good to watch where you're going, or things could crash to a stop…literally.

"Whoa!" Macy screeched, trying to stop last minute but failing. Only a moment later, the innocent bystander was sitting on the ground, a wince visible on his face. Clapping a hand over her mouth momentarily, Macy soon regained her composure and offered a hand to help him up, "I'm so sorry, Nick!"

"It's okay…" he rubbed his elbow, the wince only beginning to fade away, "What-or should I say who- were you running from? Someone out to get you?"

"Um, well, Stella…" Macy bit her lip at the way it sounded. Running from Stella. So not true. Or normal, for that matter.

Nick smiled slightly, though, not questioning it at all. Another reason to like Nick, she realized-he never pressed or insisted on more explanation.

"She was grilling me about the dance." Macy sighed in admittance, attempting a weak half smile at the curly haired guitarist in front of her.

"You going?" he raised an eyebrow, looking confused by her statement.

"Yeah, but alone. Stella can't seem to accept the fact that just because I've been asked to go by several guys, doesn't mean I have to go with one of them." The words sounded irritated, for sure, and Macy just hoped Nick wouldn't misinterpret and think she was actually mad at her best friend.

"Oh." Nick's short response came, a small nod acknowledging her statement.

"But what does she know?..." Macy muttered sadly, "She's going with her prince charming, so she doesn't get it."

"Prince charming?" he looked a little amused at her choice of words but smiled, "I supposed Joe's just about the kind of prince Stella would end up with." Macy only shrugged, mind wandering once again.

What would it like to go to the dance with that special person?

"What about you?" Nick interrupted her thoughts, tilting his head slightly as he gazed at her with that intense look he often got, "Didn't your 'prince' ask you to the dance?"

Macy was sure his beautiful voice brought her world crashing down. Yep, she could definitely feel it.

"Uh…no." Macy tried to laugh, but it came out more as a fake chuckle, "He didn't."

"Sorry about that, Mace." Nick gave a sympathetic look that didn't help. Instead, Macy felt the distinct stinging of tears, "Oh, Macy, I'm sorry…I didn't know it meant that much to you…"

Great. He hadn't missed her watery eyes. Why did he have to be so observant?

"I'm fine. Just an off day." Macy muttered, glancing around the empty hall, at the ground-anywhere but at his soft brown eyes.

"Another one," Nick commented uncertainly, not wanting to upset her more, "You sure have had your fair share lately…"

"Life sucks, then you die." Macy muttered, turning to leave but her attempt came to a screeching (well, not quite) halt when she felt Nick's fingers grip her arm so she'd face him again.

"Hope your day gets better." Nick offered a half smile and next thing she knew, Macy was pulled into a hug.

A hug. From Nick Lucas. Something that rarely happened. Almost never. Nick was the one Lucas brother who resisted even friendly hugs, always managing to wiggle away from group hugs.

Macy felt the air catch in her throat a moment, but willed herself to relax when she realized he wasn't going to pull away abruptly. Her arms slipped around his thin waist to return the hug, wondering what had gotten into him.

Smiling to herself, Macy closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his chest. Soft and steady, his heartbeat could be heard. It was soothing and made her think of the drums. Without drums-the beat-the music wouldn't be nearly as good. So the heart was like a little drum inside of him, and everyone.

"I can hear your heartbeat." Macy whispered, not caring at the moment how strange that might sound to him. With her ear pressed conveniently against his chest, she could hear his chuckle.

"That's definitely a good thing." He spoke up, but his arms fell from around her and sighed silently to herself. It hadn't lasted long enough.

"I hope your prince charming comes to his senses and sees what an awesome person you are, Mace." Nick smiled, his eyes brightening at the words, showing he truly meant them.

But Macy still felt her spirits fall. He had no idea.

"Yeah, me too, Nick." She nodded slowly.

**I do not demand reviews-that way, I'm pleasantly surprised by them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An update! This is excitement worthy, I tell you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Stella wasn't the only one to harass Macy about who she was attending the dance with, and by the end of the next day she was about ready to pull her hair out. Not only did people gasp in disbelief at the names of the popular and good looking guys that had asked her out, they always demanded to know what was stopping her. A question she wouldn't-couldn't answer.

"I'm sure someone will ask you again before the dance." Stella spoke to Macy as they walked to their lockers after their last class. She sounded slightly panicked and more than a little worried, "You still have two days, you're bound to be asked again, right? And then you won't have to go alone."

"I've told you Stell, I'm going with you all as friends. I don't need a stupid date." Macy sighed at the conversation at hand, not really sure why they were talking about it-_again_.

"But Mace, you need someone to go with." Stella complained, "I'm going with Joe-as friends-even!"

"Yeah? And what about Kevin?" Macy pointed out, discarding unneeded items into her locker without even a glance at the brunette. This was a point she had never used before and was curious as to the blonde's response.

"Kevin just got dumped-you really think he feels up to asking a girl to the dance?" Stella asked, closing her locker and placing a hand on her hip with a stern look at her friend.

"That's true…poor Kevin," Macy muttered the last part absently, remembering how quiet he had gotten for a few days after the harsh breakup. "And what's your defense on Nick going alone?"

"Oh, please," Stella rolled her eyes, "Nick doesn't even take interest in girls anymore. It used to be a hundred miles per hour with him, but now he's at a standstill."

"Tell me about it." Macy murmured to herself, thankful Stella missed her comment and instead, kept talking.

"Nicholas doesn't even notice girls anymore. It's like that typical boy trait was sucked out of him or something," Stella went on after shaking her head and falling into step with Macy as they exited school, "The boy has problems, Mace, there's no denying that. I don't know what got him so anti-girl, but it can't be helped and he won't enlighten anyone on the subject."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm just anti-guy and don't care to enlighten you on why." Macy teased, unlocking her car door and throwing her bookbag over to the passenger side, "Either way, I don't want to go with a guy, okay? So can we please drop it?"

Stella's scrutinizing gaze caused Macy to fidget slightly, but attempt to at least appear unfazed as she gave her friend a bored look, "Is there _no one_ you'd go with, Mace?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Macy sputtered in surprise, wishing now that she'd gotten into her car and driven off. The smirk she received upon the neutral response was not enjoyed in the least.

"Who is he and why hasn't he asked you yet?" Stella demanded, ever wanting to be filled in on all juicy details of every interesting subject, "Is it that new baseball player? Or Daniel Briant? Oh! How about that new football player-what's he play? Um…shortstop or something? He's cute-"

"Stella!" Macy huffed impatiently, "Shortstop in football? _What_? And no, no, and no. Those guys are just friends."

"Currently."

"Just stop." Macy spoke firmly, sending her friend a serious look, "Stop it, okay?"

"C'mon, Mace, fill me in!" Stella begged, "Who's they guy?"

"Did I ever say there was a guy? No, I didn't." with those words, Macy seated herself in the driver's seat and stuck the key into the ignition, ignoring her friend's protests.

"Well, there are too many guys on too many teams-how am I supposed to ever guess who it is?" Stella sighed heavily, mentally reviewing all the teams Macy was on and the possible jocks.

"I guess you'll just be miserable, won't you?" Macy smiled sweetly at Stella before closing her car door. She waited until she pulled into her driveway a few minutes later before leaning her head against the steering wheel of the silent car.

Why did it have to be a sports player? Why did Stella assumed Macy liked one of the guys on one of the teams? Why couldn't she guess something at least a _little_ closer to her taste at least?

Was it so ridiculous that it was Nick? Was that really so stupid that it wasn't even thought of?

Macy frowned.

"Is it really that impossible that it never even occurs to people?!" she asked softly in frustration and exasperation.

The thought depressed her.

**The dance is in the next chapter, so be looking forward to that! **

** Reviews are gifts from you to me! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! Another update so soon- I must be in a good mood! You know why? Because Christmas is only a week away!!!! *happy dance* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Taking a deep breath, Macy entered the school dance, taking a moment just to absorb the beautiful lights and decorations before glancing over the room in search of the four familiar faces.

The first one she spotted-Nick. But where were the others? Macy shrugged, knowing they either weren't far or would return soon. Standing up straighter, she walked across the room, slipping between groups and couples of people.

It may seem simple to most people, but Macy loved the dress she'd chosen to wear. Her mom had helped her pick it out. Despite Stella's complaint of wanting to make her a whole new dress, Macy couldn't let Stella spend the time on her.

Her dress was as soft as satin, reaching about midcalf. It was the blackest black but shined in any kind of light. Although it was form fitting around the waist and up, the skirt was loose and Macy had even taken to twirling around in her room only an hour earlier.

Her jewelry was simple, too. She wore a pair of silver hoops and a silver chain around her neck. Macy had worn her makeup lightly, never having been much of a fan of it. Just some simple silvery eye shadow and lip-gloss had been put on last minute.

Macy listened to the sound of her heels as she crossed the room, the pleasant sound reaching her ears and making her smile slightly. When she had been little, she always had wished for shoes like her mother's-ones that clacked slightly with each step. Now she was wearing silver strapped sandals and loving it.

It was hard to suppress the disappointment when Nick looked her way and didn't look fazed by her appearance in the least. What had she hoped for, she wondered silently? A jaw drop? That was not something Nick Lucas did. Just the same, Macy thought she looked slightly pleasant and the thought encouraged her.

"Hi, Macy, did you just get here?" Nick asked when she reached him, his eyes only averting from his stare at the dancing couples for a moment to take in her appearance. All too soon, his eyes were on the laughing, dancing people before them.

"Yeah, did you?" she asked and he nodded.

"Stella and Joe went to get drinks, Kevin's feeling depressed and sitting down somewhere." Nick commented, answering her unasked question. There was an awkward silence-or it was awkward for Macy at least.

"Ok…thanks." She muttered, wishing he would look at her again-she just wanted to see his eyes again, but they were focused solely on the bright faces of the dancing people, "Is Kevin okay?"

"Feeling lonely, I guess." Nick half shrugged, "I guess seeing all the happy couples…" He cast her a sad smile, "I feel badly for him, but I don't know what I can do to help him."

"Maybe I can get him to dance with me!" Macy suggested cheerfully, unable to help but feel her spirits rise at the thought of actually getting on the dancing floor with at least one cute guy. Plus, she felt really badly for him still.

"Oh…ok." Nick nodded slowly, a foreign look glimmered in his eyes a moment, but before Macy could wonder, it was masked by the usual Nick expression, "Maybe he'd like that."

"I guess I'll never know unless I ask him." She spoke cheerfully before spinning and rushing off to find the eldest Lucas brother.

Macy found him sitting at a small, empty table, staring wistfully at random couples around the room. The sight of his sad look made her smile fall, and she couldn't help but utter a soft "aw" at the sight of her friend.

"Hey, Kevin," she spoke softly, seating herself so she was facing him, "You okay?"

"Fine." Was his only reply, not even glancing her way. Macy sighed and rested a hand on his arm.

"I have no one to dance with either," she hoped that the words didn't bother him, "Want to join me?" Surprisingly, Kevin turned his head to look at her with a small smile.

"Thanks, Mace, it'd be my pleasure." He said simply, standing and offering her his arm as they joined the others dancing in the middle of the room, "You look pretty, by the way."

Macy couldn't help but duck her head slightly at the complement, but soon met his eyes and saw the honesty shining there. How come Nick couldn't have noticed? Was she really that plain and bland? "Thank you so much, Kevin, you look quite nice yourself."

"Why, thank you, Miss Misa." He smiled at her.

At least one Lucas thought she was pretty.

Macy found her dancing time with Kevin quite comfortable and relaxing. With him, they could talk and laugh and just enjoy themselves as friends. She could tell Kevin was appreciating the distraction from his thoughts of what he was missing, and Macy knew she enjoyed it from her gloomy thoughts.

They danced several dances together and only when a slow song came on did they hesitate. Macy knew it wouldn't bother her to dance so closely because she didn't think of Kevin like that, but didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"You want to stop?" she asked him warily, and he only shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me either way." He replied honestly and Macy felt herself smile. Just as she opened her mouth to say they could go ahead and enjoy it, her eyes caught an angry pair watching the two intently.

Macy swallowed slowly, "Actually, I'm a little thirsty. Let's get some punch."

"I'll get it." Kevin offered willingly before walking off. When his form had disappeared into the crowd around them, Macy walked meaningfully up to the glaring observer.

"You have a problem with us slow dancing, I assume, by the way you look like you want to kill me?" Macy snapped, completely confused as to why he would be angry at all.

Joe only deepened his glare down at her.

** I know I don't usually demand updates and still refuse to do so, but would it be too much to ask that you give me a little more than "update" or "this is cute"? Let's go for a sentence with at least five words-there, I made it easy! ;)**

** Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much, everyone, for the great reviews! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS.**

* * *

Chapter 5

There was a silence before Joe opened his mouth to reply, but Stella showed up then, causing him to remain silent and cast one more scowl Macy's way. What horrible timing! Macy listened to her friend's chatter before she suggested that Joe and her dance, whisking away Macy's chance to confront Joe.

Only a moment later, Kevin returned with Macy's drink, informing her-with a small amount of uncertainty and blushing- that there was someone he was going to ask to dance. She simply smiled and told him not to step on the girl's feet.

So once again, Macy Misa was alone.

"I suppose I should ask you to dance." The neutral tone met Macy's ears and she turned to meet Nick's eyes. Would he really? She hadn't really allowed herself to even hope such things!

"Only if you want to…" she replied, not wanting to scare him with her extreme eagerness at such a proposal. If Nick didn't want to, Macy saw no reason to make him. After all, he didn't like her like that.

"I…" Nick grimaced before laughing slightly, "don't really have any talent in that area." He let his eyes fall to the ground a moment before his gaze wandered back to the many people moving to the music. There his gaze remained.

Macy felt her heart sink a little at the nonchalant negative answer. If she was particularly talented in dancing, she'd suggest helping him out-unfortunately, Macy felt that desperate. But without someone to lead her, she had two left feet.

"Oh." She muttered, trying to sound more careless than crushed like she felt inside. Well, it was nice of him to think of her, at least, right? How come Kevin danced fine-and Joe was…decent enough- but Nick couldn't?

The school dance was becoming more and more of a let down. Macy had at least hoped Nick would show at least a small reaction to her appearance! He, on the other hand, seemed oblivious.

Why did he even come, then? It was a school _dance_. Macy couldn't help but shift her weight awkwardly, wondering why everyone called Nick the smooth, cool one. He couldn't even dance.

_This has got to be the awkward moment of the century._

"You know what," Macy began, blushing slightly at the half lie she was about to speak, "I'm kind of tired, maybe I'll head on home and call it a night." His eyes turning on her made her pace quicken a moment as he analyzed her words. Soon, a frown appeared on his face.

"It's only been an hour." Nick pointed out the obvious, and under different circumstances Macy would make a statement of the obviousness of such words. Instead she only half shrugged, avoiding his gaze in the process. What if he could see there was more to it?

"Suit yourself," Nick said, sounding a bit irate, but continuing before Macy could reflect very long on it, "I'll walk you out, though, or else I'll get grilled for letting you go alone."

Well. There had been no need to make it sound like such a chore. Macy couldn't help but feel a bit flustered at his proposal, though. No matter how formal or traditional or gentlemanly the action was.

Mustering a quick 'mkay' before turning and heading toward the exit, Macy took a deep breath. The dance had been much more of a disappointment then her in her dreams. Still, the sound of Nick's footsteps just behind and beside her as they walked down the empty hallway caused a thrill to run through her.

If he was the smart one, how come he hadn't figured out that _he_ was her prince charming? Especially in his suit, Macy couldn't help but think he looked very handsome and every bit like the kind of 'prince' she would ask for.

The silence was suffocating, and Macy pondered a moment on the scenario she was in. Nick Lucas walking her out, but not as her date. What a pathetic situation. Macy felt herself blush slightly, feeling very much like a child. Maybe it would have been better to accept one of the offers to the dance. It would have been impossible to, though, when her feelings for someone else were outstandingly strong.

Neither of them spoke as Macy unlocked her car, unable to wonder why the air seemed so tense. Usually, it was easy to be casual with each other, so what was their problem tonight? Such seriousness was depressing.

"Uh, thanks for walking me out." Macy spoke up, opening her car door and turning to Nick, feeling more than just a little awkward. He didn't smile or even comment making her grow even more uncomfortable.

"Look," she sighed, "You don't have to feel sorry for me just because I'm pathetic and don't have a date, okay?" Nick only blinked, and Macy groaned at his silence. Had she made him mad somehow?

"Seriously? What did I do to upset you this time?" she sighed, wondering if the night could go any further down hill. It wasn't an easy task to upset Nick Lucas, yet it seemed she had managed such a feat.

His only reaction was a small sigh that only made Macy feel even more worried. Did she make him mad? Offend him? Great, just what she needed on the most disappointing night of her life.

"Okay, Nick, I want to just get away from this place, so is there something else you wanted?" Macy heard the slightly testy tone she spoke in, getting a little annoyed by his silence and un-explanatory mood.

Before she even had a chance to think, Nick's lips pressed softly against hers, his breath flowing pleasantly across her skin as one warm hand gently rested on the small of her back.

And just like that, it was over and he was gone. Macy gripped her car door so tightly, her knuckles were white as she shook, but she didn't take any notice. Had that been real?

**Can I get some great reviews again? **

** Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Due to my rush to get the last chapter out before Christmas, I left out a fact that caused a little bit of confusion. This is the revised ending, explaining the situation with Joe's glare at Macy the night of the dance.**

** My apologies to all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Revised, Chapter 6

It took her forever to go to sleep.

How could she sleep when Nick Lucas had kissed her? _Her_. Oh, how she wished it wasn't because she looked like such a pathetic loser. Nick wouldn't kiss someone out of pity, would he?

Macy tossed and turned, finally sitting up and seeing the clock announce the arrival of 2 a.m. She fell back into her pillow with a heavy sigh, contemplating calling Stella. The idea was soon tossed aside. She might not believe Macy anyways.

If ever there was a day that Macy didn't want to go to school, it was that one. She knew that if she saw Nick-and when didn't she?- there would be problems. One, either she'd have to act like nothing happened, or ask him about it (Macy still wasn't sure wether it had been real or not). Two, just thinking about Nick Lucas after that incident made her blush-who knew what would happen when she encountered him in the halls. Three, her nerves were acting up bigtime.

School isn't something to be skipped upon whim, though, so Macy Misa entered the large building, feeling very tense as her gaze flicked around at the faces around her. Only when she didn't see him did Macy relax and head to her locker.

"Good morning!"

Macy dropped her books when she jumped, groaning at the mess of papers and textbooks that now lay at her feet. Being sure to cast Stella a smile, she bent down to pick things up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mace!" Stella said instantly, finishing with her locker before crouching down to help gather papers. The grin on the blond's face made Macy roll her eyes, though before speaking.

"Okay, tell me." She sighed.

"Tell you what?" Stella's big brown eyes looked so innocent when they met Macy's but she could see past that look.

"What you want to tell me." Macy shrugged, not even caring that Stella had ceased to be of help now. She simply squealed and grabbed Macy to give her an uncomfortable hug before letting her go.

"Joe kissed me after the dance!" she whisper yelled, so as others walking by wouldn't hear her words. Macy found herself grinning at her friend, genuinely happy at their finally admitting their feelings.

"Finally." She stated simply with a laugh.

"And you know what, Mace?" Stella grinned wider, "I kissed him back!"

"I'm happy for you, Stell." She murmured, wondering silently if maybe she should tell about her own kiss. Deciding against it (what if hadn't really happened?), Macy went back to gathering her scattered things, listening to Stella ramble on before running off to class (she had it with Joe), in too much bliss to realize that she was leaving Macy behind with a mess.

Macy only sighed, folding her legs Indian style as she sorted through the retrieved papers. Students gradually thinned out as they all went to their classes and pretty soon she was left alone with a pile of textbooks, a pile of papers, and yet still a few more scattered papers.

Without even thinking, she began shoving papers in their rightful folders, shoving the folders roughly into her bag where her books now were. Since when did she have so many sheets of paper?

It took a moment for her to register the fact that she was looking at someone's shoes as they stood in front of her. Macy felt her cheeks warm slightly when he bent down and gathered the last few items and handed them to her.

She couldn't meet Nick's eyes as she took them with her hands shaking, slipping everything into her bag silently, but making no move to stand. Maybe he would walk away-surely he had class.

Instead, Nick took a seat in front of her, leaning against the lockers and setting his own bag on the ground next to him. An awkward-at least to her-silence fell, but Macy still couldn't get herself to look at his face.

"Are you going to talk to me?" he asked straight forwardly. At her shrug, he sighed and Macy saw from her peripheral vision that he ran his hand through his hair, "Did I make a mistake last night?"

"I don't know, did you?" Macy turned the question on him easily, playing absentmindedly with the bracelet she was wearing. So it really _had_ happened.

"Well…" he faded off, and she cold feel him attempting to catch her eyes, "That really depends on how you feel."

"Oh." Macy said simply, well-aware that she hadn't given a satisfactory reply.

"So…" Nick attempted to get her to say more, but she kept her eyes focused on the piece of jewelry she was fiddling with.

"I wanted to go to the dance with you, Nick." She surprised herself by stating straight forwardly as she straightened up and looked him directly in the eyes. Where was the courage coming from?

The taken aback look on his face showed that she had surprised him. It was a moment before Nick raised his eyebrows and spoke slowly and carefully. Macy braced herself for something negative-even though she didn't know what.

"You did?" his simple whisper came and Macy nodded, feeling suddenly shy again, "Is that why you didn't go with any of the guys who asked you?...You were waiting for me?"

"I guess it was stupid of me." She muttered, blinking quickly to keep back the frustrated tears.

"No!" he made her jump with his sudden exclamation, "No, Mace, not at all. I should have…um, well, taken the hint." At her single raised eyebrow he went on, "When you were talking about wanting to go with that someone special…I didn't know…"

"Forget it." Macy spoke softly, pushing herself from the ground and preparing to run off to the safety of class, but Nick's hand over hers stopped her. Slowly, she turned to him again.

"Have I really been the reason for all your gloomy days?" he whispered disbelief on his face as he blushed slightly. Macy's eyes dropped to the ground as she nodded ever so slightly, wishing he'd let go of her hand so she could disappear.

"Well, no more, then." He stated firmly, kissing her cheek and giving her a small smile as they walked down the hall. They were both pretty late to class, but neither of them could seem to get themselves to care at that moment.

"Something I've been wondering about…do you happen to know why Joe was mad at me last night?" Macy spoke up, making Nick stop in his tracks and turn to look at her with a sheepish smile.

"Actually, um…" Nick looked a bit embarrassed, making Macy's curiosity grow, "He could tell I was jealous of Kevin dancing with you…"

Macy didn't know what to say. Never did she think such simple words could render her speechless so easily. So she only smiled shyly and squeezed Nick's hand tighter in hers before pecking him on the lips.


End file.
